


Primrose

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [27]
Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The daughter of air watched over the children, all throughout the years.
Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Primrose

It came to pass that the daughter of air could be seen. Her wispy form was a comfort to the children she watched over, as her good deeds and their good deeds took her one step at a time for the gain of her soul.

One evening she was invited in by an open window, an excited girl waving her hand to beckon the daughter of air inside, bouncing up and down in her excitement.

She had many questions for the daughter of air about mermaids and princes and stories that were similar to hers.

“Tell me, tell me, oh please tell me!”

So the daughter of air told the girl stories of a scullery girl that danced the night away with her prince and was reunited with him by her lost shoe, a prince cursed into a frog that gained his true form by a kiss, and a lonely, princely beast loved by a beauty just in time for him to be saved from death.

The girl was delighted and ran about and was so happy that she was not saddened that the daughter of air had to leave.

The daughter of air smiled upon the good deeds children did, no matter how small, until she came to a balcony where an older girl stood forlornly. She was not quite a child and not quite a teenager, and thus could barely see the daughter of air.

The daughter of air could sympathize with that particular status, having also changed so much in so little time.

The older girl looked upon the daughter of air, had to squint to see her, and asked, “Why are we taught to fear the wolf?”

The daughter of air saw the good in humans but knew all of their rotten parts as well.

“Sometimes one cannot see the wolf’s enormous teeth and voracious hunger because the wolf is well-versed in pretty words.”

A flicker crossed the older girl’s face like she hadn’t thought of it like that. A flicker of eagerness crossed her face and she asked a hundred questions.

The daughter of air answered them all. The older girl finally had her fill of answers, was satisfied, and waved happily when the daughter of air left.

The daughter of air never felt exhaustion and as such continued her work throughout the night and early morning.

In the midst of this new day she saw a young woman in a field, staring up at the morning light. If she were to look at the daughter of air she would only see a glimpse, a remnant of childhood whimsy. It was such a little window of time.

The young woman seemed content, a soft peace etched on her face. She caught of glimpse of the daughter of air, perhaps one of the last she would ever get, and asked her a question.

“Have you ever been in love?”

The daughter of air thought of the prince that she had saved from the icy depths of the ocean. She thought of letting herself turn to sea foam to spare the lives of the prince and princess.

“I love humans,” she said.

“You’ve seen their love?” asked the young woman.

“Yes. All of them. Writing on waxy paper by candlelight. Warmed hands during a winter storm. Anticipation and anxiety melted into one, words that are too big to stay in mouths and emotions too large for the body no matter how much you’ve grown.”

There were so many examples, to stretch out all throughout time.

The young woman smiled again and said nothing more.

In the silence there was tranquility. For a moment the daughter of air stayed with the young woman and watched the sun rise.


End file.
